


Outsomnia: Next to Your Heartbeat

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis White Day 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: It's White Day, Noctis and Luna go on a date. Meanwhile, Prompto sits in a hotel room in Tenebrae and watches his boyfriend take his childhood friend on a public date.Written for Promptis White Day 2018.





	Outsomnia: Next to Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a spoiler for the future chapters of Outsomnia, but I guarantee you, if you've read up to chapter 14, there is nothing that will surprise you in this one. Basically, it's like reading one of the Star Wars Expanded Universe books while you're waiting for Episode IX to come out. ^^; You can read this without knowing much of the story except maybe the summary of the main story.
> 
> Quick summary up to this point: Noctis asked Prompto to become his lover on Valentines Day, M.E. 762. (Yes, that's almost 3 years after the chapters I've written so far. I SAID it's slow burn. ^^; )

March 14th was White Day, an unofficial holiday exactly one month after Valentine's Day on which many boyfriends and husbands in Insomnia took their beloved out for another special date.

Prince Noctis, who was still dating the popular idol Lady Lunafreya in the public eye, was no exception to that. However, since they had been in Insomnia for Valentine's Day, the prince took his lady out in her hometown of Tenebrae.

Of course, the press followed their every step. But that was part of the plan, as both Noctis and Lunafreya had something to hide from the public eye. What better way was there to show off their unity by pretending that they dated each other?

It was pretty easy, too. They were childhood friends and given their upbringing, they had always spent time together in the most respectful ways, building a kind of ideal relationship for every couple on Eos. There were thousands of books on how to lead a relationship as successful as theirs. The only thing that was missing now was their successful marriage. And children, but that was something only old ladies talked about over tea. Then again, Lady Luna would be thirty this year, wasn't it about time that she and the prince started thinking about these kinds of things?

Noctis knew about all these rumors, but he knew that they didn't concern him. They had, when he had been 18, when Luna had been freshly in love with her now husband. It was exactly why he had offered to play her boyfriend in public, just as a cover up for her real relationship. To think that one day it would pay back and that he could use this fake dating as a two-way thing had seemed so alien to him all these years ago. But ever since Valentine's Day, ever since he had finally mustered up all his courage, had confessed and his feelings returned, he realized what a good thing it was to have this little arrangement. Sure, it meant that he couldn't take out his real love for these kinds of dates, but they preferred a nice date at home anyways. Home-cooked meals and video games were the epitome of romance for both him and Prompto. Since they both didn't look out to pursue a physical relationship yet that went beyond kissing, those nights meant holing up on the couch, cuddling under many layers of blankets until they fell asleep on top of each other.

"Luna," he asked once they were seated in one of Tenebrae's most renowned restaurants. "What do you usually do... on White Day?"

His friend blinked, looking thoughtful for a while. "Well, seeing how I am usually doing all the work on Valentine's Day, I... usually get a payback."

Her meaningful smile made Noctis blush and he quickly raised his glass of wine to his lips to cover it up, even as Luna chuckled at his expression.

"You are still as cute as you were when we first met," she said and lifted her own glass. "Why do you ask? Are you planning something special?"

"I... Um, well. I guess I did something special last month, so I don't know if I should be the one doing more this month, too," Noctis admitted after a moment of hesitation.

"Hm... Well, if you want to do something special, then I say you do it, irrelevant whether or not it is the right day or not," Luna replied. "Please, I've learned that it doesn't matter what the day is. If you want to express your feelings, just... do it freely. Most of the time they will be appreciated."

Noctis mulled the thought over just like he did with the sip of wine in his mouth. "What if something is planned for me though?"

"Well... then you will have a good laugh and everything will be fine," Luna reassured him with a gentler smile than before. Still, it promised more, a kind of physical level that her fans would probably go nuts over if they knew the pure descendant of the Oracle was even able to think along those lines. No one knew that half of the lyrics of _Kick Out_ had been inspired by her. The other half, well, Noctis could only guess.

"I see," the prince replied and emptied his wine glass, just in time for their starters to be brought to the table. "Well... to a wonderful White Day."

~*~

Prompto was lounging on the bed of his hotel room, absentmindedly zapping through the channels on his TV until he landed on a familiar face.

A _very_ familiar face.

He couldn't stop himself from blushing and giggling as he saw his _boyfriend_ \- one Noctis Lucis Caelum - walking down the streets with his putative lover Lady Lunafreya. Knowing that the two of them were simply best friends and used their alleged relationship to distract the public eye from their real interests, Prompto didn't feel even the slightest bit of jealousy, despite the fact that he should be the one walking around with Noct by his side on this special day.

They had visited the gardens yesterday and Prompto had gotten the very special tour into the private gardens, that had been allegedly started by the Oracle herself and he had spent hours taking pictures of both the sylleblossoms as well as the castle and then Noct and Luna themselves among the flowers. Afterwards he had travelled back to the hotel on his own, but not without stopping to buy Noct's favorite type of pastries. He planned to serve them later, after they took a bath together and watched a silly movie on TV.

But now, he watched how his boyfriend of one month and best friend of two years took out his childhood friend on a date for everyone in public to see. And he looked _so good_ , so regal, so handsome and Prompto couldn't quite fathom that they were really dating now. After years of being friends they had taken this extra step and while Prompto was glad that they were taking it slow, he was also curious to take the next step. They had kissed, but never really with tongue before and that... _that_ was definitely Prompto was curious about.

He rolled over to his stomach and continued sketching out ideas for the decorations in the background of their next tour. They wanted to go to various types of venues, some bigger, some smaller, so it definitely had to be modular, adjustable and resizable. He hummed the last song they had recorded, too, scribbling lyrics on the side of his drawings as well, passing time easily until he heard the door to the hotel room  opening.

"I'm back," Noctis announced quietly, and Prompto watched him toe off his shoes and take off the already loosened tie. His hair was a mess, obviously tousled through quite a few time after being tamed back with copious amounts of gel.

"Welcome back... How was your date?" Prompto asked, staying on the bed, because he knew that Noctis would make a beeline for it after he had shed most of his shackles of the day.

However, Noctis did no such thing. Instead, he got into the room on his black socks, wearing his black pinstripe suit and looking so stunning that Prompto forgot to breathe for a second or two.

"Good... Not enough food, but that's why I got this," Noctis grinned as he lifted the bag from Kenny Crow's.

"Yay, fast food!" Prompto cheered mockingly as he scooted over to the edge of the bed to look through the contents of the bag. His eyes widened when he found a large salad with chicken instead of the greasiest burger that he could expect. "Wow, and a salad for me... thanks."

"Well, I know you like to eat healthy," Noctis smiled sheepishly, "but the only thing I could find on my way back here was a KC, so that's what I got. Plus a cheeseburger for me and some fries, but well."

"I know you like your cheeseburgers," Prompto smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Not as much as I like you," Noctis smirked as he turned around to change out of the suit and into his pajamas.

Each and every one that Prompto had seen consisted of some kind of Luna fanshirt and if he didn't know the exact nature of his boyfriend's relationship with the idol, he might be jealous. Then again, he was dating Noctis Lucis Caelum, who fake dated Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret so that nobody would ever think about attempting to date him; he could have probably had anyone he wanted.

Then again, he could have probably wanted any other painter for his band as well, yet Noctis had been pursuing him almost right from the start. Prompto's rational mind told him that he should put his trust in this simple fact, yet his anxieties were sometimes acting up and making him think that he didn't deserve any of this.

"Hey," Noctis sighed as he turned back around, ruffling and fluffing his hair up on the back of his head. "You're not gonna eat?"

Prompto smiled and shrugged a little. "Thought I'd wait for you."

"You're too nice," Noctis snorted as he climbed onto the bed, handing Prompto his salad.

"So I've been told," Prompto chuckled as he dug into his greens. "Still, you haven't told me about your date. Anything new?"

"Not really," Noctis said before he bit off a piece of his burger. "She's got a new album in the making and I think she's gonna do something grand for Nyx tonight. Dunno, rumors been flaring up she's supposed to get pregnant or something. I mean, she's turning 30 this year? Apparently that's, like, a big deal for women. Pressure's been getting up on us to finally make an official announcement and get married or something."

"Huh," Prompto commented, watching fascinated how the Prince of Lucis spoke with his mouth full. If Ignis were to see that... "Well, I heard about that... Must be hard, being a woman..."

"Mhm... And Luna's been lucky, pretending to be dating me. The media have been really reluctant to investigate further because they are quite afraid of the court, but mostly because the owner's a little afraid of my dad," Noctis explained, licking ketchup off his fingers. " _And_ she's lucky because she's married to Nyx, who'd rather kill than let anything harm the ones he loves."

It had been something that Prompto had understood quickly, just how much Noct cared for everyone around him. He didn't always let it on, but if there was one thing that he genuinely wanted, it was that everyone should be happy. And if he could help with that, he would do everything within his powers.

It had taken him quite some time to understand that his long-time crush was reciprocated, but well, that was something Prompto could live with, too.

"Wouldn't it be nice if she could live her life freely," Prompto mused, chewing thoughtfully on a leaf of salad.

Noctis finished his burger and then continued to look at the blond, full of thought.

"Does it bother you?" he asked eventually.

"Hm? What," Prompto demanded.

"That I'm pretending to date Luna, effectively hiding our relationship from everyone," Noctis asked, looking at him with that intense look that Prompto knew well enough by now to know that he needed advice or help with something to sort his thoughts. It usually meant that he wanted the truth and nothing less, so Prompto considered his own feelings for a moment before he came up with an answer.

"Well... since it's only been a month that we started to date, I'm... pretty much not bothered by it. Besides, I know how much you care and how important this is for the both of you," Prompto said, and felt like he was pretty much stating the obvious. That seemed to be pretty much what Noctis was thinking, too, judging by how he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"So... No, right now, it doesn't bother me. Maybe in a year or so, if we're still together by then," Prompto admitted. He realized that he had finished his salad and put the box away, licking the last remnants off his lips before he continued. "I mean, if we have managed to stay together for that long, why should we still hide it? I-I mean, um, I know the burden for you is bigger, being the crown prince and all, and since you'll eventually have to appoint an heir, but. If _we_ don't want to break it off, why not tell... those who will be concerned by it? And, of course, if Luna's alright with it. I mean, it's not just something that concerns us alone," he added.

Noctis looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "See? That's why I fell in love with you. You're so... _pure_ and gentle and worried about everyone that you sometimes forget about yourself. It makes me want to spoil you rotten, yet you never let me. You're too good for this world."

Prompto turned bright red and shook his head with a nervous chuckle. "Says the man who's been paying for overpriced art by young, inexperienced artists, because he knows they need that kind of motivation," Prompto gave back, trying to fight the blush that was threatening to overheat his body. "Are you trying to kill me?" he squeaked, which made Noctis laugh.

"No, I'm just trying to be honest with you," he smiled and it made Prompto's heart beat a little faster. "I've been waiting so long for us to be together like this, I don't want this to be over within a year."

"Those... are pretty bold words, my dear boyfriend of just one month," Prompto sputtered, feeling the heat return to his face.

"You forget that I've been chasing you for much longer than that," Noctis grinned as he moved and straddled the blond's hips. Prompto held his breath as the other leaned in and pressed their lips together, chaste and gentle, just like their kisses were all the time. When Noctis kissed him again though, Prompto put his hand on his cheek and pulled him in more, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth and nibbling on the other's lower lip.

He purred and followed his instincts, until Noctis pulled away and looked at him questioningly. His eyes were dark and blown wide and just seeing the other like that, sent a shiver down the blond's smile.

"...was that okay?" Prompto asked after a moment of silence, when Noctis' looked morphed from questioningly to worried.

"I... Isn't that too fast?" the prince asked, so full of doubt that the blond couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why don't we keep going and... find out what is too much? I mean... We've been together for a month, I think it's okay if we... started kissing more... deeply," Prompto murmured, licking his lips in anticipation for more.

"...Are you sure?" Noctis asked, looking both uncertain and intimidated.

"Hey, you said you wanted this to last. Why not explore this stuff together and find out what we like?" Prompto pushed on, although everything in him screamed to reel back and not keep pushing. "I mean... We're just starting out, right? Eventually there will be more... don't you think?"

Noctis looked at him for a moment, his expression unreadable but not looking very pleasant, before he sighed and relaxed again. Prompto could see that he was trying for him, but there was definitely something in the past of the prince that he didn't want to tell him yet. And it obviously had to do with kisses that lead to more.

"I think we can try," Noctis said. "Bear with me though, okay?"

"Can I ask why or would you rather not talk about it yet?" Prompto asked with the tilt of his head.

Noctis shook his head, although he looked rather embarrassed. "Maybe another day... Let's just... try this, okay?"

"You make this sound like a chore," Prompto whined and looked up miserably. "I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore now."

Noctis faltered for a second and then sighed. "Dude, I'm sorry... I didn't want this. Let's try this, I think it's gonna be good with you."

"What the heck do you even mean-" Prompto started, but before he could really finish the sentence, Noctis had placed his lips back on his, pushing forward before he opened his mouth.

They faltered a little, but kept on kissing, moving their lips until one of them dared to peek out his tongue. Being the more adventurous out of the two it was Prompto, who caressed the inside of Noctis' upper lips gently, feeling his excitement grow. Even though he felt like he was doing something wrong, it felt good and he hoped to everything that was holy that Noctis felt the same thing.

He was rewarded for his boldness when Noctis reciprocated his movements and after a few moments of trying out what they could do, the kiss slowly stopped feeling mechanical and Prompto let himself be led by his instincts.

Where it had felt weird at first, Noctis and Prompto soon got into tune, spurring each other on as the kiss evolved into something more heated, something more passionate and Prompto couldn't help but _moan_ when Noctis did _something_ that went straight to his groin. He didn't even know what _it_ was, but he knew that when they had to break the kiss to pant for air, his whole body was tingling with arousal and looking up into Noctis' blown dark eyes, he was pretty sure that the other felt the same.

"Hey," he whispered then, his voice hoarse and barely above a croak. "That... that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Noctis still looked at him as if he had grown a second head or something, in full wonder until he realized that he was supposed to say something. He shook his head then, chuckling a little.

"I should have known," he started, but his voice was raspy and dark, sending another shiver down Prompto's spine and he had to bite his lip so that he didn't moan out loud again. Before he could continue, Noctis cleared his throat and looked down at his boyfriend in full admiration. "I should have known that it would different with you. Better... The best I could ever imagine."

"Geez, we only started and if you haven't noticed, I don't have much practice yet," Prompto chuckled, leaning up for another quick peck.

"Could have fooled me," Noctis grinned and leaned in for a quick peck himself. "Seemed like you knew what you were doing."

"Trust me, I did not. I'm just going by instinct here. And... you know. I have a really good muse," Prompto chuckled, licking his suddenly dry and swollen lips. "Anyway, you should stop when it can't get better, right? Do you want to go take a bath?"

"Right now?" Noctis asked and snorted softly. "How can you just say these things so easily?"

"Just... like that?" Prompto gave back, puzzled, but amused. "Really, it's no big deal. I have an idea, I voice it."

Obviously, Noctis didn't share his assessment of the situation and shook his head as he still chuckled. "You're too much sometimes," he said and nuzzled their noses together. "But that's what I like so much about you... That you don't hide your raw emotions..."

"Hey... you were the one who confessed first. So _who's_ the one with the raw emotions?" Prompto chuckled and tucked a strand behind his boyfriend's ear.

"I don't know anymore. I just know that I can't imagine not having you in my life anymore," Noctis replied and leaned in to steal another kiss. This one lingered and he opened his mouth again, but didn't use his tongue. It was like a promise for more at the appropriate time and sent a shiver down Prompto's spine.

"Prompto Argentum... Mercury... I like you very, very much."

"I like you, too, you big idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> There's something in Noctis' past that he's pretty embarrassed about. I will get back to it in the main story, but let's see if you can guess what it's really about. It's not bad, not abuse, just something that Noct found out he didn't like all too much afterwards.


End file.
